


.01 My Idiot

by LaPilar



Series: The Maze Runner Imagines/One-Shots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bonfire, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gally's Recipe, Gladers, Jealous!Thomas, Jealousy, One-Shot, Reader Insert, drunk, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You're hanging out with the guys at the bonfire when Thomas gets a tad jealous. You blow him off to dance with your friends, only to make amends later.





	.01 My Idiot

"Whaddaya say, Newt? Wanna come in here and show off?" Gally taunted, wagging a finger towards the thin blond sitting next to me.   
I turned to Newt and smiled widely. "Go, it'll be fun! For us anyway," I gushed. I had maybe had a bit too much of Gally's secret recipe, and I was ready for some action.  
Newt took one look at my wide eyes and scoffed. "Some other time, alright? Someone needs to keep an eye on you."  
My boyfriend Thomas came over then, and my eyes lit up. "Tommy! Come, dear, sit with me." I patted the grass next to me and tried to smooth it down as best as I could.  
Tom gave me a half-smile and sat down next to me, but pulled me effortlessly into his lap so I was between his legs, lying with my head on his chest. "Ooh, this is nice," I agreed, settling into his warmth.   
"Newt, you're free to go now," Thomas said. His voice was light, but I wasn't so drunk that I couldn't detect the hint of jealousy there. It must've been horribly obvious to everyone else.  
"Babe," I whispered, turning to fix him with a pointed glare.   
"No no, he's right. Gally, you still down for that fight?" Newt asked good-naturedly, standing up and heading over to the circle. Thomas pressed a kiss to the side of my neck, but I shrugged him off.   
"Why can't you trust me?" I asked helplessly, upset that he thought I'd ever even think about cheating on him. And upset that I was this upset about it.  
Thomas sighed and settled back against the log. I wasn't happy, but I sat with him and watched as Gally took turns throwing different boys out of the circle.  
The musically-inclined guys, with their crude instruments, suddenly struck up a different tune. This one caught my ear, and I hopped up at once, swaying a tad from the booze.  
Gally was trying to get some poor sap into the ring with him, so I walked in instead. "Gally, Gally, Gally, always with the violence. Let's dance, eh?" I suggested, which was met with whoops and hollers from the other boys. Whenever we had bonfires, I was prone to drinking too much and spending the time trying to teach the guys to dance. I must've done it a lot in my old life, because it came to me naturally.  
Gally laughed, but nodded, holding out a hand to me. I took it in my own and looked over at the musicians. "Keep it up, boys!"   
They played with increased fervor, and instantly, Gally and I were off. I giggled and made him twirl me around. I caught glimpses of Thomas every once in awhile, and he didn't look thrilled. Good.   
After a few minutes, I let Gally go and grabbed Newt's hand, pulling him up into the circle with me. Newt had picked up dancing quicker than the others for some reason, and I was always happy to let him show off his skills.  
Next it was Minho, who had two left feet but made up for it by keeping me laughing the whole time, and then Alby, who had started out shy but was finally embracing it.  
I took a turn with every glader who wanted one, and by the end of the night they were all up on their feet in the dirt with me, laughing wildly and howling at the moon and shaking their hips in ridiculous circles.  
All except one. Thomas, of course, was still sulking on his favorite log. When there was a momentary lull, I managed to steal away to him. I took his hand and tugged him up, shushing him with a finger on his lips as he went to ask what we were doing.  
I led the way into the woods. From the sounds of reveling, the guys hadn't noticed we were gone yet, which was good. I found that perfect little clearing I liked so much, far away enough that nobody could see us, yet close enough that we could still hear the music.  
"Dance?" I asked, holding out my hands expectantly.  
Thomas sighed, but I gave him puppy dog eyes and he finally gave in, tugging me much closer to him than the others had as we swayed slowly to the beat.  
"I'm sorry you think I'd cheat on you," I said out of nowhere, not sure how else to phrase it.  
Thomas only chuckled and planted a kiss on top of my head. "I don't think you'd cheat, not really. I swear, I don't really mean those things I say. It's a reaction I can't stop, Y/N, I just see you with another guy, and I lose it."  
"That's stupid," I observed, letting my head hang back so he could see my disapproving expression.  
He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose. "You're right. I'll try not to let it happen again, okay?"  
"Good. Now spin me," I demanded.  
He obeyed, letting us fall apart for a split second before bringing me back into him, his arms around my torso and my back against his front. We swayed like that for a few seconds before he brought his mouth down close to my ear and whispered, "I could never dance with you in front of the guys. I'd always want to do this."  
He attached his lips to my neck and sucked, drawing a gasp from my lips as his hands latched onto my hips and he ground himself into me. But before I even knew what was going on, he'd pulled back.  
I turned to face him, and he only smirked at me. "Let's go back to the others, okay?"  
I rolled my eyes but took his hand in mine, leading the way back to the bonfire. "Shucking tease," I muttered under my breath.  
"Every time I look at you, it's like you're teasing me," he argued.  
I giggled and shook my head, stopping suddenly and whipping around to press my lips to Thomas'. He was an idiot, but he was my idiot.


End file.
